Black Roses's Thorn
by vampireskiss1994
Summary: my version of naruto with new characters! do not get mad 4 changes.... oh yeah saskue still in it and all the main characters are still sixteen
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Her name was Zu Sora Akiko, but every one called her Sora. She was laying in bed on a dark fall night when she heard a window brake. She sat up startled by the sudden sound. Worried, she quickly jumped out of her bed and ran down stairs, only to see seven ninjas roaming the down stairs halls looking for something. As soon as she saw one look towards her figure, masked by the darkness, she knew exactly who they were looking for…her.

Quietly she returned upstairs, to wake her parents up. She opened the door to the bedroom her parents slept in, slowly and quietly. But Sora was shocked to see three ninjas had all ready beat her there, her parents were missing from their bed.

One of the ninjas saw her in the moonlight that shown through the window and made an unsuccessful attempt to grab her. Sora quickly dogged the ninja. Now hiding in a dark corner she began to feel light headed and scared she was afraid that she wasn't going to survive. It was then she passed out. In the darkness she began to grow ears and a wolf like tail and attacked the ninjas.

She woke up in what seemed like seconds later, but she knew it had to be longer than that. She opened her eyes to see two of the ninjas that had broken into her parents' room were on the floor, dead. She slowly stood up and looked out the now open window. The last ninja had escaped from whatever horror befell them. She looked around the room for a sign of her parents, but they weren't anywhere to be seen.

Scared, she left the room and ran down the stairs, searching for them. "Mom," Her desperate calls echoed in the room. "Dad," She called again. As she entered the kitchen only to see her parents' bloody bodies lying on the floor, their limbs contorted into awkward positions. She felt tears run down her face as she saw this horrible sight. No five-year-old should have to suffer this pain.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind. As she felt the person pick her up off the ground she snapped back into the awful reality. She kicked as hard as she could though it seemed as if it did not even phase the person who was holding her. She began to scream, though no one heard her voice. Her whole village seemed oblivious to what was going on around them. It was then that Sora was dragged from the safety of her home, of her beloved village, and thrown into a caged like structure attached to a team of horses to pull it.

The cage seemed to have stopped before it even started to move. When she looked between the bars in the small opening on the door she saw a small camp of masked ninjas. She looked around the cage for a way out, anything to get away….

Sora woke in her bed from the awful dream of her past that seemed so far away now that she was thirteen years old. She wiped the sweat from her face and sat up. The dream had been so vivid that she remembered every detail. She let out a long sigh. Her past had been like a horror story that had left her with the markings on her back.

Sora slowly got out of bed and went to the window. She opened the heavy drapes and let the suns light fill the dark room. She put her hand over a pendent around her neck. The pendent was shaped as a quarter moon, made of white gold, with a star, made of yellow gold, lying on top of the moon, embedded in the center of the star lay a sapphire jewel. She took this from her mother's distorted body before she was taken, just like her dream.

Knock; knock "Sora time to get…Oh for Pete's sake… BOOSH" the door soared off the hinges. Sora screamed in embarrassment she was still in her silky p.j.'s and covered herself with the closest thing near her… the shades.

"LANCE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she shouted with anger her eyes turning red. Lance was her outgoing friend who was from the rain village.

"Sorry Sora I didn't mean it," he said blushing, do you forgive me?" he asked with puppy like eyes.

"Oh ok," she said her eyes turning their normal blue and giggling.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Well it's just your in your boxers and a T-shirt!"

"OH MY GOSH," Lance said running out the door. Sora burst out laughing when he left the room.

"Oh my gosh," she shot straight up "Today's the day we get to the leaf village!" She put her favorite outfit on and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The meeting of Naruto Uzumaki and Friends**

"C'mon guy's," Sora yelled excitedly to her two friends behind. She jumped through the lush green trees, only to stop in mid-step out of sheer shock on the other side. There lying in the dirt of an opening of trees she saw a boy, about her age, beaten to a bloody pulp. Worriedly she quickly checked where Lance and Aidan were, only to see that they were far behind her.

In a split second, she jumped down into the opening and quickly checked the boy's pulse. She sighed. "He barely has a pulse," she mumbled, "I'd better heal him," She continued aloud.

Kneeling on the ground, she concentrated her chakra and healed each and every bloody cut on his body, even broken bones.

Slowly he began to stir. "Where...Where am I?" He stammered and slowly began to sit up. He rubbed his sore head.

Sora shook her head. "Careful now you were pretty badly beaten," She said avoiding the question. With a sigh she stood up. "You're lucky I found you," She added.

"Who are you?" the boy asked slowly getting up. Suddenly everything that had happened to him came back.

"I'm the one who saved you," Sora said afraid that he might have some sort of memory loss.

"Oh really, is that so?" the boy asked, unsure whether or not he should trust her or not.

"Yah it is. Now, are you going to introduce yourself or what?" Sora asked. He gave her his hardest look and she didn't even flinch. _'I've seen worse looks than that,' _Sora thought.

_'Why did she not flinch everyone flinches from my looks she must not be around here,' _he thought.

"Do I have to repeat myself or what?" Sora said acid dripping

"My name is…" He begins.

"Hey Saskue you o… whoa," said a blonde haired boy.

Sora blushed. "Hi I'm Zu Sora Akiko and I'm here to become a ninja and avenge my family," she said proudly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage believe it!" said the blonde haired boy.

And then a pink haired girl came running up. "Saskue you ok," she said very worried.

"Yah I'm fine," he said annoyed, brushing the dirt off his shirt.

"So you're Saskue, nice to meet you," said Sora in an annoyed tone, and than her stomach grumbled and her friends popped out of the bushes.

"Uh oh Sora's hungry," they said together in perfect harmony.

Sora laughed and said, "Hey guys." Naruto stalked away. "These are my brother's lance and Aidan," she introduced them.

The girl with the pink hair said, "Hi I'm Sakura and he's Naruto and that is my Saskue," she said in a dream like tone.

"Hi nice to meet you," Sora said and her friends said in together.

Naruto perked up and said, "Brothers?"

"Yes, these really are my brother's. The one in the blue is Aidan he is from the rain village, and of course this is Lance," She pointed to the boy in the red, "He is from the same village as Aidan. We were just on our way to the hidden leaf village..."

"Really we were too!!!" Naruto interrupted.

"Really? That's cool! You should come with us," Sora suggested.

Saskue shook his head. "No thanks..." He began but Naruto interrupted him.

"We'd love to," He said a smile lit his face. Saskue scowled, grumbled something about it being a waste of time and walked off slowly, staying near.

"Great," Sora said flicking her golden blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Then we should get going now,"

She added and started to walk away, almost catching up with Saskue before turning around to see that no one had moved from their spot. "Well are you people coming or not?" Sora asked and they all nodded and caught up with her. Together they all headed in the direction of the hidden leaf village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting someone new**

"Well here we are" Lance said out of the silence where no one was talking.

"Just like it used to be," Sora said sighing under her breath.

"Come again" Sakura said politely.

"Wow, it's even prettier than the sand village" Sora said admiring the view. Everyone stopped and stared at Sora. "What?" Sora said in confused tone.

"You've been to the sand village!!!!" Naruto said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah that one was even better than the sound village," Sora said everyone was gaping now. "What, I've pretty much lived in the wild my whole life," Sora said still perplexed.

"Whoa now that's cool" Naruto said admiringly.

"No not really it's pretty tough actually. Wait…cool... it's not cool I've been living with dangers all my life and you Do not even notice how I lived through this!!... I lived through it with sheer will and determination to live and to avenge my family!!!!!!!!"

Sora said bellowing in rage before stalking off.

"What's her Problem?" Saskue asked rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a young boy came speeding down the road on a skateboard.

Sora looked up just in time to see the boy rapidly pass by her. His golden brown eyes met her blue ones and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. As soon as the skateboard hit the ground life resumed it's fast pace, but the boy hadn't taken his eyes off her.

In a rush of confusion he crashed right into Kankuro and Tamari who were heading towards Maki's Ramen Stall.

"Hey watch where you're going new boy," Tamari yelled crossly, standing up and brushing off her outfit.

Sora came running over to them. "Are you okay?" She asked the boy who had been on the skateboard. She extended her hand and helped him up.

"Yeah," He said, "My name isKyouran."

"Nice to meet you Kyouran," Sora said, a smile lit her face. "I'm Sora," She added.

There was a moment of awkward stillness before Kankuro cleared his throat. Sora turned around to face Kankuro and Tamari. "Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself," she said, "I'm Sora, and I'm here to become a ninja and avenge my family."

"I'm Kankuro, and you'll find out about my jutsu later," he said flirtatiously.

Sora shuttered, _'ewww, this guy is gross,'_ she thought.

"And I'm Tamari," the blonde headed girl said elbowing Kankuro hard in the ribs.

As Kankuro and Tamari were introducing themselves Kyouran slowly tried to sneak away from them. With in a few steps, almost right after Tamari introduced herself, Kyouran fell down on the hard pavement grunting in horrible pain.

Sora spun around on the tip of her foot gracefully.

"Oh, you're hurt," Sora assumed and went over to him.

"I'm fine," Kyouran muttered through gritted teeth, still in pain.

"No you're not," Sora said leaning down next to him.

"Your leg is broken from that fall…no…. no. Your leg was broken before now," Sora said confused and looked into the boy's eyes but he only looked away.

"I'm fine," He insisted and tried to stand up, but only succeeded in falling down again as he tried to walk away once more.

"What happened?" Sora said, "I may not know you as well as other people may, but I do care about other people's health, including yours."

"Why?" He said almost offended, "Like you said you don't know me."

"Just let me heal you," She whispered. Kyouran shook his head and tried to stand up again, and that is when Sora froze his leg that was not broken.

Kyouran was speechless. "What in the world…."

Sora smirked and said "I froze your leg so you wouldn't squirm while I heal you." Sora closed her eyes and healed him without saying no more, mending every fracture, bruise, and torn muscle in Kyouran's broken limb.

As Sora was healing the boy, Kankuro was leaning against the trunk of a tree not to far from where Sora was healing that new boy… "Hey Kankuro are you coming along soon or are you going to drool over that girl some more" Tamari said mockingly.

Kankuro glared at Tamari and looked back at the new girl, Sora. "She's cute isn't she?"

Tamari jumped down from the tree that she was in and said, "I did sense that she had very strong aurora of chakra around her, didn't you"

"Yeah I did… hey you go ahead I want to stay here."

Tamari chuckled and said, "Just don't stalk her that much Kankuro ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Sora smiled and said "All done!"

Kyouran said thank you, apologized and soared off on his skateboard.

Sora sighed and said "What a day." She saw her friends walking towards her chatting, "Hey guys wait up!"

"Hey, Sora we were looking for you. Where did you go??" Naruto said excited that she was back.

Sora's eyes began to get really wide, as she turned to see a ramen stand with a sign saying HUGE SALE across the top.

"Sora, Sora are you …" Naruto said before stopping in his tracks to notice the sign as well.

Suddenly Sora whipped around just in time to see the group heading towards them. "So" Sora said, "who's buying?"

"Not me" lance and Aidan cried at the same time, backing away from the group.

"I'll buy for you," Kankuro said to Sora.

"Bad…" Aidan began to say before Sora cut him off mid-sentence.

"Really? That would be great," Sora said with a smile and headed into the ramen stand with Naruto at their heels.

"Oh come on. What about me?" Naruto cried trying to get someone to buy his ramen; after all he had no money on him. "Come on, please! I spent all my money on ramen yesterday," He

complained,

taking no notice of Sora gulping down bowl after bowl of ramen with every one whispering. Suddenly Naruto took notice of her. His mouth dropped, she was on her

twenty-fifth bowl and she was still going. "Gee I can't even eat that much," He muttered.

"Yeah I know. I'm beginning to regret offering to buy," Kankuro said to Naruto solemnly.

"How does she stay that skinny?" Sakura whispered.

"Pig," kyouran muttered under his breath.

Sora looked up from her now thirtieth bowl. "What did you say?" She asked glaring at Saskue.

With a roll of his eyes, kyouran walked away from her. Sora sighed and stood up, walking away from the ramen and towards Saskue. "I don't want to be enemies, Saskue, I just want to friends.

If I wanted to be enemies with you I would have already killed you," Sora said. With a frustrated sigh Saskue continued to walk away from her. "Can't we just call a truce? What ever I did to offend you I'm sorry," Sora, said desperately trying to gain his friendship, she had enough enemies already.

Saskue smirked and said, "Whatever."

Sora was very confused, "So is that a yes or no?"

Saskue nodded his head yes. Sora smiled in triumph not realizing what she just said, "So are you coming or what, because I'm still hungry!!"


End file.
